everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Walerie Tusk
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=File:Walerie_tusk_bust.png |caption= Coo coo ka choo! |story=Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There |parent = Daughter of The Walrus |role=The next Walrus |powerfulqualities=Persuasive, intelligent, confident |age=15 |alignment=Rebel |roommate=TBA |heartsdesire=Some day I want to start a company with my right-hand handy man Carl Carpenter. We’re already hexcellent at tricking persuading people into giving us their money for our services. |magictouch=I’m the smoothest smooth-talker this side of the Red Queen’s castle. I know exactly how to make people do what I want them to do. |romancestatus=I don’t really make this public but I’m looking for a cute little lady to hold my flipper. If you think that’s the perfect job for you, do call me. ;) |cursesmoment=Alright, alright! I can admit that sometimes my schemes get a little out of control. I’m working on it. I’ve also got a weakness for oysters. Delish! |favsubject=Magical Business 101. This class teaches me what I need to know to make my scams business proposals work. |leastfavsubject=Cooking Class-ic. My dad can make some mean dishes but I don’t have his talent. Honestly, I’d rather just eat! |bffea=Carl Carpenter is the type of guy you always keep in your tool kit. }} Keep two eyes open, or more if you have them, when Walerie Tusk is around. She's a smooth-talking gal that knows how to make the hard sell. Be careful that she doesn't entice you with her newest service or miracle item because she may be taking more from you than it's worth. Whether she's your friend or foe, anyone can see that this artist puts the "con" in "confidence". Biography Walerie Tusk is the daughter of the Walrus from the story Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. She was created by user Pixiesera (pixiesera on deviantart). Personality Walerie is known to be a con-artist. She likes to trick people into giving her things and she knows how to do it well. However, she isn't completely heartless. Walerie believes in her own moral code which is not to get something for nothing, as that would just be stealing. That said, she is not against an unfair trade if she knows she will get the advantage. Appearance Walerie has light penny-brown skin, grey-blue eyes, and two small canine teeth that poke out of her mouth. Her hair is a dark chocolate brown with soft pink-brown streaks. She has thick hands and fingers that slightly resemble flippers. Her feet look as thick and flipper-like as her hands but are usually hidden in a pair of shoes. Fairy tale – Through the Looking Glass The Story from 's Point of View Walerie's story is Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There ''(also called ''Through the Looking-Glass ''or ''Alice Through the Looking-Glass) by Lewis Carroll. Walerie is destined to take up the role of the Walrus. History Walerie lives in Wonderland and attends Wonderland High. She dreams of running a company of her own one day. What kind of company, she isn't sure yet. But she'll figure it out! She's a natural at sales (and scams) and believes she can do great things with her talents and big ideas. Relationships Family The Walrus (Mr. Tusk) :Walerie's father is the Walrus from Through the Looking-Glass. He is an anthropomorphic walrus man and appeared in the Ever After High special Way Too Wonderland as a lunchroom server. She and her father get along well. He likes to teach her how to make a variety of dishes that he prepares in the Wonderland High castleteria but Walerie isn't as suited for the kitchen as he is. Walerie may not like to cook herself but she does love to eat her father's culinary creations. :Mr. Tusk doesn't mind that Walerie is considered a Rebel. He wants her to be happy doing whatever it is she wants to do. Mrs. Tusk :Mrs. Tusk is an anthropomorphic walrus lady and Walerie's mother. She is a kind soul and a little bit wacky, but not too much for Wonderland standards. Walerie has a fine relationship with her mother but they tend to get into small spats because of disagreements or misunderstandings. They argue mostly about Walerie's destiny and whether or not Walerie will take up her father's role. Mrs. Tusk worries a lot about her daughter's future and only wants the best for her. She believes that the family role is a stable choice and urges Walerie to consider it even though Walerie has stated before that she wants to decide for herself what her future will hold. Wallis Tusk :Wallis Tusk is Walerie's younger brother. He is 10 years old and attends Wonderland Elementary School in Wonderland. Walerie and Wallis get into the typical sibling fights with each other but in the end Walerie cares a lot for her brother. Friends Carl Carpenter :Carl Carpenter is Walerie's BFFA. They have a friendly rivalry and are always trying to one-up each other. They usually work together to come up with schemes that will earn them money, or other valuable things, from their fellow Wonderlandians but sometimes they choose to make a competition out of their latest scam. The two friends compliment each other very well as Carl is the artistic vision to Walerie's calculating brains. Romance :Walerie is currently single. She is interested in dating a cute girl, but doesn't feel rushed to find a girlfriend. She likes going on casual dates. Enemies Courtly Jester :Walerie is not a big fan of Courtly Jester as she tends to shut down whatever plan Walerie is currently spinning. Other Story Characters Chrysie Ann Themum :COMING SOON Jack Knave :Both rebellious in nature, Walerie and Jack get along just fine. They don't interact much but when they do they are cordial. Jack will often recommend Walerie's latest business gimmick to others and Walerie won't stop him. She can't talk bad about someone who helps her out. Pet Pearlie :Walerie owns a female polar bear cub named Pearlie. She will often use the cute polar bear as a distraction or lure on unsuspecting "customers". Story Characters Gallery File:Walerie_tusk_bust.png StarryHeelHHHdec2018.png|Shoe Based on Hana Akai, from The Monster Lab Notes * Walerie aligns with the Rebels. She is a rebel because she wants to carve her own path and start her own business. * Walerie was made for the High Heel Hexing contest for December 2018. ** She won second place. ** She was based off of a shoe designed by Imaginary0girl08. The shoe was based off of the Monster High fan character Hana Akai. Category:Pixiesera Category:HighHeelHexingDec2018 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Needs Roommate Category:Contest Winner Category:Rebels